


Santa Hat Code

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The one where Tony and Tim live together and Tony is drunk, but he still remembers that Tim is tired of walking in on him and his boyfriend.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Santa Hat Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 11: Santa/Santa hat/Elf of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/271864.html).

Tony giggled as he wrapped his arms around Trent. He might be a little drunk, but he wasn’t worried. He’d planned to end the night in this lovely man’s arms either way.

“Oh, I forgot. I promised Tim I’d put a sock on the door after what happened last time, but I don’t have any socks.” 

Kort shook his head at Tony’s drunken ramblings, making sure to keep a firm hold around Tony’s middle, so that the green eyed man couldn’t wander off and hurt himself.

“Oh!” Tony gasped, plucking Kort’s Santa hat off his head. “Do you think this will work?” Tony asked as seriously as a drunken man could. 

Carefully placing the Santa hat on the door knob to his shared apartment with Tim, Tony stumbled inside, dragging Kort with him. They didn’t make it past the living room before losing their clothes and all care for anything that wasn’t each other. 

A couple hours later, Tim returned home only to pause at the Santa hat on the floor by their door. “Not again,” he muttered. Grumbling, Tim yelled, “This is the last time I get a hotel because you can’t keep your hands off your boyfriend. Next time, you get the hotel.” At least, he hadn’t walked in on them this time. Once was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
